The Round Robin of Evil
by Lucy Maimkill
Summary: Sozen's commet comes early and wrecks the gaang's plans, but there is a twist. Better than it sounds, an original fanfic, Battlestar Galactica crossover! Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Round Robin of Evil**

**Disclaimer:** None of the authors of this fanfiction own Avatar, especially me, if I did, season 3 would be ever so _slightly_ different, suffice to say coughpatheticKataraandZukocough.

Enjoy! Try not to kill us (yes, multiple authorships, deal), kthx!

**Author: **Ruadragon.

**Chapter 1 – its just the begining**

"Oh no it's the commet!" said aang as sozens commet appeared in the sky. The gaang had trid invading the firenation again wth the help of armies from the earth and water nations but little did they know that sozens commet had come early that year, and they were cought in the middle of it! "quick!" aang said "we have to stop the firenation before the commet gives them superpowers!" "theres no time!" said sooki "but we have to try!" said aang. Aang sokka and toph ran ahead to try and stop the commet katara staid behind to look after the wounded. The gaang and the armies fought there way into the capitla city of the fire kingdom. At camp katara hoped they were ok. She shook herself out of it 'theres nothing i can do to help them' she thought 'but i can be of use here' and she went back to healing. In the palace zuko found azula crying. "whats wrong" zuko said. "why didn't mum love me?" azula said, crying. Zuko hugged azula. "I'm sure she did" zuko said "she was a very nice lady" azula hugged zuko back 'he's a lot like mum' she thought and blushed. Suddenly all the firebenders got superpowers! "oh no!" said aang "were too late!" "this is not good" sokka said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Starbuck doesnt belong to us, come to think of it, she doesnt belong to anyone and will KILL YOUR ARSE just for suggest that bullfrak. Also, Avatar belongs to Mike and Bryan ect.

**Reviews:**  
**tiki-92092:** Thnk you for your good advise ill try and do beter next time.  
**Hyperion prime:** thanks os much!1!!! i really like you rpairings lists.lol.  
**Chibi Maylan:** lol! hi waves thanks dude!

**Round 1, part 2:  
Author: **Pretentious Boy.

**chapter II - the beginning continued: the return of starbuck**

starbuck has found earth, as it turned out earth was a cartoon, and not just any cartoon it was a nickelodeon cartoon. consequentlly starbuck stood out like a sore thumb, being real and all. she walked down an empty streat when a young man came running. she noticed he had an ugly scar on his face, his scar not being the only thing that was ugly about him. "who the frak are you?" she axed as she blocked his way. he tried to walk past "I'm in a hurry, get out of my way!" said zuko. starbuck was not amused. "who do you think you are kid?" she axed him. zuko looked upwards the commet was falling evere closer. "GET OUT OF MY WAY" yelled zuko. he stood back and struick a bolt fire in Starbucks direction. "I MUST RESTORE MY HONOUR" Starbuck dodged the fire, but she was unable to dodge zuko's emo musings. this angered her. she pulled out her gun. "restore this" she calmly replied, bashing zuko's head in with the gun. HE fell to the floor his emo hair flopping pathetically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I swear Mike and Bryan are lovers. I mean, they are the creators of Avatar, not me, clearly, if I was there would be more buttsex, I mean subtext.

**Reviews:**

**Round 1, part 3:**

**Author: **Lucy Maimkill.

**Chapter 3 - this is how we fight**

Aang and everyone else were in trouble because lots and lots of fire benders were tryin to fight them but aang beat them all because aang's the avatar. so aang ran through the palace along with sokka toph and all the earth and water benders and armies, tryin to find the fire lord ozai. aang found him in his room on his thrown and aang said "stop! fire lord ozai youre evil and so is the fire nation and i will stop you now!" aang used water and air but then azula jumped out of a wall and jumped on sokka. "this is for my brother!" said azula and trid yto punch him with blue fire but sokka had been training and is a man so he dodged her and hit her and azula started crying more. fire lord ozai did fire at aang and all the other people in the room and suddenly jumped down a secret trapdoor and escaped. "no!!!!!" aang screamed and sokka hugged him and toph bent a wall down on the remainingbenders. "no sokka i only lfailed." said aang crying and sokka said "i know." and toph said "if you pansy-asses are done wiping each other's asses, we have to get back to katara.". and so everyone went back to the camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Of course, in actual Avatar, Toph wins at life. Who cares if she can't read? Reading is for losers. Yes, I mean you, reading this, stop it. Stop it right now and go and bend some rock or metal. But there is a fine line to tread between the awesomeness levels of Starbuck and Toph. That's probably why we don't own either.

**Round 2, part 1:  
Author: **Ruadragon.

**Chapter 4 – back at camp.**

Back at camp aang sokka and toph came back to camp and katara ran up and hugged ang. "aang i was so worried about you!" said katara. "katara can you meet me later tonight i want to talk to you about something." Said aang "sure aang" said katara. Then they walked into camp and found starbuck in camp with all the other armies drinking alcohol. "hello who are you?" said sokka trying to be smooth. "I'm kara thrace but yu can call me starbuck!" siad starbuck. "shes awesome" said the bouldedr "she caght zuko!" zuko was tied to a tree at the edge of camp sulking. "well he is a pansy and i thought he was wih you cause you buys are pansys also." starbuck said. "sshe as been poking him with a stickfor the past three hours" starbcuk said and tried to point at katara but she coudnt because she was drunk on alcohol ten toph got angry and said "i'm not a pansy and i'll prove it by beating your pansy ass in a drinking contest!" toph said. It was the only competition toph ever lost. later that night sokka was eating lots of food aang was being worried about ozai because ozai had exaped and could come back and kill them at anytime! but then he got distracted thinking about katara. toph and starbuck were away from the others bonding and i mean bonding as becoming really good friends not bonding as in having sex because that is pedophilia and pedophilia is wrong. Katara had finished healing people and had gone to poke zuko with a stick. "why you do that?" said zuko. 'hes sorta cute' thought katara and blushed. Aang was worried about ozai but then he stood up because he had to go meet katara.


End file.
